NRATSOBTOQZVEZD2OM
(0:13.9) Life is a mystery (0:18.5) Everyone must stand alone (0:22.8) I hear you call my name (0:27.3) And it feels like (0:31.9) home (0:34.6) (0:42.1) When you call my name (0:44.1) It's like a little prayer (0:46.1) I'm down on my knees (0:48.3) I want to take you there (0:50.7) In the midnight hour (0:52.8) I can feel your power (0:54.9) Just like a prayer (0:56.9) You know I'll take you there (0:59.5) I hear your voice (1:03.1) It's like an angel sighing (1:07.5) I have no choice (1:10.1) I hear your voice (1:13.9) Feels like flying (1:16.5) I close my eyes (1:20.6) Oh God, I think I'm falling (1:24.8) Out of the sky (1:27.3) I close my eyes (1:31.1) Heaven, help me (1:33.4) When you call my name (1:35.6) It's like a little prayer (1:37.8) I'm down on my knees (1:39.9) I wanna take you there (1:42.3) In the midnight hour (1:44.3) I can feel your power (1:46.4) Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there (1:51.4) Like a child (1:54.8) You whisper softly to me (1:59.1) You're in control (2:01.5) Just like a child (2:05.4) Now I'm dancing (2:08.0) It's like a dream (2:11.9) No end and no beginning (2:16.6) You're here with me (2:18.8) It's like a dream (2:22.4) Let the choir sing (2:25.0) When you call my name (2:27.1) It's like a little prayer (2:29.2) I'm down on my knees (2:31.4) I wanna take you there (2:33.8) In the midnight hour (2:35.7) I can feel your power (2:37.9) Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there (2:42.3) When you call my name (2:44.3) It's like a little prayer (2:46.2) I'm down on my knees (2:48.5) I wanna take you there (2:50.9) In the midnight hour (2:52.9) I can feel your power (2:55.1) Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there (3:00.8) (3:08.1) Life is a mystery (3:12.4) Everyone must stand alone (3:16.5) I hear you call my name (3:21.1) And it feels like (3:24.8) home Just like a prayer (3:27.1) Your voice can take me there (3:29.0) Just like a muse to me (3:31.3) You are a mystery (3:33.2) (3:33.9) Just like a dream (3:35.7) You are not what you seem (3:38.0) Just like a prayer, no choice Your voice can take me there (3:42.4) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (3:45.2) (3:46.0) It's like a dream to me (3:49.5) (3:50.7) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (3:53.9) (3:54.8) It's like a dream to me (3:58.3) (3:59.0) Just like a prayer, (4:00.9) I'll take you there (4:02.4) (4:03.2) It's like a dream to me (4:06.9) (4:07.8) Just like a prayer, (4:09.5) I'll take you there (4:11.1) (4:12.2) It's like a dream to me (4:15.6) (4:16.7) Just like a prayer (4:18.5) Your voice can take me there (4:20.3) Just like a muse to me (4:22.9) You are a mystery (4:25.0) Just like a dream (4:27.3) You are not what you seem (4:29.7) Just like a prayer, no choice Your voice can take me there (4:34.0) Just like a prayer (4:35.8) Your voice can take me there (4:37.7) Just like a muse to me (4:40.0) You are a mystery (4:42.1) Just like a dream (4:44.2) You are not what you seem (4:46.7) Just like a prayer, no choice Your voice can take me there (4:53.1) Your voice can take me there (4:57.6) Like a prayer (5:02.4) (5:09.3) Just like (5:11.3) a prayer, (5:13.2) your voice can take me there (5:17.6) It's like (5:19.7) a dream to me (5:25.4) (5:27.0) Just like (5:28.7) a prayer, (5:30.6) your voice can take me there...